DinoTown and the Druidic Maze
[This adventure was part of The Druid Wars and it occurred during week two of the event.] In light of the trees that have popped up in Everfall infecting the local towns and villages a party of new adventurers had been sent into an unknown forest in search of more tenderwood to help heal those infected with druid virus. The members of the party were Arannis, Revas, Rolen the monk, Enialis the Half Elf Ranger and Freyðir the Human Ranger. A golden glint caught the party’s eyes as they saw something huge rapidly approaching, six smaller specks flanked whatever was coming their way. “Run!” Boomed into their heads. The golden glint is now fully in view, a Goldie the Golden Tyrannosaurus Rex and six velociraptors are running straight towards the group. Goldie the Tyrannosaurus Rex waved his arms in an intricate pattern and gave out an almighty roar as a fireball smashes into a tree near the party. A whistling wail was heard from the trees that are now on fire. “Run!” Boomed again into the party head as Goldie waved his hands to mould the fire into a flaming “Run”. The party in much confusion tried to attack the dinosaurs. Four eventually see that this is a fight they cannot win and run to Dinotown where the guards ushered them inside. The other two were knocked out by Goldie and who used tenser's floating disk to transport them safely to Dinotown where the guards quickly dragged them inside. Within Dinotown the group found themselves safe. It was about 3pm in the afternoon when they arrived. Trees from the forest had moved closer to the gate and were attacking it, there were splinters and cracks in the wooden walls, as the guard’s haste to fix the gate as the fast the trees were damaging it. Dinotown is wealthy looking, even though they populace are surrounded by Dinosaurs the town is wealthy and trade is flourishing. Literally everything was made of gold, the roads, buildings, clothes are all made of gold. Gold is so common here that the populace use copper pieces in the place of gold pieces. Speaking to the guards the party discovered that they could potentially find tenderwood from the guild master. Visiting the guild master, he hired the party to protect his caravan of tenderwood and supplies for a journey to resupply the town of Taymont. But first the party needed to get an official contract from the mayor. After waiting in the mayor's reception for about three hours they were introduced to the mayor who had his receptionist write up contracts. While the party waited for contracts to be written up, they watched on a golden glass screen that played golden disks a 'film’ called Jurassic Park and got high on special cigars. The party after signing their contracts left to find an inn eventually deciding to stay at the Golden Dragon Inn for the night. Three of the party get so drunk the pass out and are taken to their rooms by the innkeeper. Another met an old man who unlike the rest of the populace of Dinotown who wear golden threaded clothes is wearing a beige set of khakis and shirt, this man tells Rolen about his homelands far right ideology. At night after the party had fallen asleep, they were awoken by Treekin are attacking the walls the sound of broken wood snapping them awake. The guards were just about succeeding in defending against the trees and the walls were only just about holding strong. The party could hear loud noises and screams coming from downstairs, a fight between the party and druids broke out as the druids that were attacking the patrons of the inn began to climb the stairs. With the druids bunched at the bottom of the stairs Enialis jumped over the banner stairs crushing the druids, four were quickly dispatched as they lay prone on the floor and a fifth was tied up and interrogated. As Rolen went to look for guards the others tried to determine why the druids attacked. The druid only told them that nature would take back what was once hers and druids would rise again from the ashes of civilization. When the guards arrived, Revas slit the druids throat soaking her in copious amounts of blood, she then proceeded to rob the golden dragon Inn while the guards were present, quickly finding herself in jail and with a bounty for robbery that would mean the party would make absolutely no money whatsoever from working with the guild master. Reluctantly the party paid the bail for Revas in the morning. The jail cells to be fair were almost like a five-star hotel in comfort and Revas had one of the best night's sleep she has ever had. The guild master collected the jailed member of the party and led the party out of the town. He showed the party a caravan that had a hermetic seal and was packed to the brim with food, water and tenderwood. The group and guild master proceeded to the front gate. The party left the town and noticed that the road was overgrown with vegetation. What looked like a well-worn road is now heavily overgrown. Arannis and Rolen also noticed that the forest was super quiet as if there was no life at all within the forest, all that could be heard was the sound of rustling leaves. The guild master told the party that with this amount of overgrown plants the trip to the next town over will take a lot longer than normal. Where normally it would take a half a day the guild master suspects that it will take about two days. After traveling through the forest for the better part of the day the party arrived at a part of the road that they could not pass. There seemed to be no way to pass the vegetation just as they gave up investigating a vine grabbed that Guild Master by his ankles and dragged him into the vegetation. Following the party see what looks like a path that disappears into the vegetation. Splitting into two groups they began to map this maze of vegetation. They found many traps including flowers that released a spray of sleeping spores. They almost lost a member of the party when Freyðir began to fall into a spiked pit, Arannis quickly reacted and used his whip to catch Freyðir as he fell, with an almighty bout of strength he pulled Freyðir free before he crashed into the spikes. Later Arannis used his shield to protect the party from thousands of poisonous pine needles that were shot at the party. The two split groups they each found something of importance, one found an exit to this maze of vegetation while the other found the guild master. Revas was left to care for the caravan, driving it deep into the maze of vegetation she discovered that the caravan had a button that caused flaming jets to lift it five feet into the air, this scorched the earth beneath the caravan but it quickly grew anew from the druidic magic that permeated this place. Eventually finding the exit the party escaped the maze and set up camp for the night. In the morning they encountered about twenty Doomgar dwarves who looked worse for wear, they told the party that they had been searching for magical items that would stop whatever the druids were doing to the Everfall. The Doomgar dwarves also stated that the druids had created some monstrosities in the form of reanimated dinosaurs where vines and mushrooms had erupted from the dead dinosaurs and moved them like morbid puppets. A fact the party soon found out when a bunch of treedinos and Treekin attacked the party and dwarves. After a long and costly fight, the party as well as the guild master and five of the dwarves made it to Taymont where in a thank you for saving his life the guild master gave the party a priceless ring that turned out to magical. Category:Druid Wars Category:Event